Necessity
by tvnut014
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: To anyone who has not yet seen The Critic in the Cabernet. This story is the last ten minutes of the episode from Booth's POV and what he may have been thinking at the time. Rated T for some language. Oneshot.


**Necessity**

**SPOILER ALERT: To anyone who has not seen The Critic in the Cabernet. About the last ten minutes of the episode. From Booth's POV and what he would have been thinking at the time. Had this bout of inspiration at about 1 o'clock yesterday night, well, morning. School was not fun today. **

**I know many people have done this but just bear with me here. I haven't really written a story about an episode right after the episode was aired. I have done this type of story before though, with The Knight on the Grid, from season three.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I also used some of the lines from the show, well, because it _is_ based on the show.**

* * *

When she pulled him out of the interrogation room, he told her that he didn't want her to have the baby without him. He thought that she would have just said "Fine" and gone somewhere else to get her sperm sample. Maybe even to Fisher.

No, instead she surprised him and agreed that she wouldn't have the baby. She hardly ever agreed with him. She just dismissed the whole baby-thing in an instant.

She had been more concerned about him. He saw it in her eyes.

She told him that she was taking him to the hospital to have him checked out. He had tried to protest but she interrupted him, asking him to trust her.

How could he do anything but trust her?

She only had to ask and he would do anything for her.

Even if he thought that he knew better.

But he would go with her.

Because she had asked him to.

* * *

He was scared. He admitted it.

He was lying in a hospital bed in one of those flimsy gowns.

Bones was with him when he received the news that he had a brain tumor. She had left before the doctor was even finished talking to him.

The thought hit him again. He had a brain tumor. He had a fucking brain tumor.

Yes, he was scared, all right.

He needed her beside him.

He had always needed her, but he needed her now more than ever.

They began prepping him for surgery.

He kept looking for her through the glass that allowed him to see outside his room.

He was waiting to see if she would come back.

He wanted to see her at least one more time before he went under.

Finally, she appeared, as if by magic, on the other side of the glass.

He smiled in relief. There she was, as beautiful as always.

She returned a small, sad smile of her own.

God, he loved that smile.

Like he had said, he needed her.

She walked into the room and told him that the surgery would only be two hours.

He had said that he would miss the hallucinations and would be lonely afterward.

She laughed.

He loved the sound of her laugh. He hoped that this wouldn't be the last time that he would be able to hear it.

He wanted her to come with him into surgery. He wanted her face to be the last that he saw. Before he went under or, if something went wrong…died.

He needed her.

He said the words he needed to in order to convince her to come with him. He called her a genius.

She gave in.

"I'll ask."

She made it sound as if there was a chance that she might not be able to come with him. He knew better than that. She would have said no outright if she weren't coming with him.

No, she planned on coming. And once she set her mind to something, well, you might as well be planting yourself in front of a train if you got in her way.

He would miss that about her.

* * *

Soon she had her own set of scrubs and a hairnet and was helping two nurses push his bed down the hallway toward the operating room.

A wave of fear hit him.

He had to tell her.

He might not get the chance ever again.

She had to know.

He couldn't die knowing that she would never know.

He asked the nurses to stop and give him a moment alone with her.

They left.

They couldn't very well say 'no' to a dead man's last request.

He looked up and found her eyes.

He loved her eyes. They said so much about her. At times they revealed confusion, like when he referenced modern culture.

At other times, pain.

Now they revealed concern and an emotion that he was experiencing right now.

Fear.

He had planned on telling her that he loved her.

He couldn't do that.

If he told her and he didn't make it, she would be left alone to deal with that knowledge by herself.

Without him to figure out where this could possibly lead.

If it _could_ go anywhere.

No, he needed to leave her something else.

Something else that said he cared about her.

Something that she would always remember him by.

"If I don't make it, I want you to have my stuff. For a kid."

She smiled slightly at his choice of words but tried to protest. She whispered his name.

"No, I want you to have it."

And he did.

He supposed that in a way at least this way a part of him would always be with her. She could always remember him whenever she looked at their child.

He needed to calm one more of her fears before they went in.

"You're gonna be a really good mom."

She reassured him one more time that he would be fine.

He told her that he was ready to go in and she nodded to the nurses.

As they headed toward the doors, he grabbed her hand and held tight.

She made no effort to let go.

In that moment he was reassured that she was there.

She would be there throughout the surgery and after when he would be recovering.

Yes, he planned on recovering.

It was the only option he saw at the moment.

He couldn't leave her.

He needed her.

She was a necessity.

He hadn't told her that he loved her.

He could only do that if he made it through the operation.

He hoped that God was with him and agreed with the plan.

Please God.

He needed her.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. This was one of the first true angsty ones I have ever written. **

**Please review and let me know how you liked it or if there is anything I should improve on.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
